Danger Leads to Confession
by NaLufever
Summary: The strongest team went on a mission. And something unexpected happened! Will Lucy and Natsu confess  their feelings to each other? Find out and read the story... NaLu LOVE :


**Danger Leads to Confession**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic story :) I really really love NaLu ! **

**I hope you will enjoy it! And, please DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Thank you! Happy Reading!**

CHAPTER 1

Lucy and the team accepted a mission that is to catch a group of prisoners who escaped from jail two weeks ago. The villains are powerful mages that come from an unknown dark guild.

Now Lucy and the gang were inside a huge abandoned mansion ( since someone told them that he found the group walked inside). Suddenly, all the lights of the mansion turned off!

"I think they already know that we're hear. So, you better prepare your-!"

"Ahhh!" Erza was cut off when Lucy shouted!

"LUCY!" both Natsu, Gray, and Erza said in unison.

Then a minute after, the lights were on again.

"Where did Lucy go?" asked Gray worriedly.

"Don't forget Happy." Erza continued while Natsu remained silence.

"I hope they're gonna be alright. I can't forgive myself if anything happen to them. Especially..." Natsu thought but was stopped when Erza called out his name a little bit far from him.

"Natsu! Hurry up! We need to find them before anything happen to them!." Erza shouted. Immediately, he ran towards hs friends.

"What should we do Erza? I can see a worried look on your face." Gray asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I read from the poster that the leader of the group loves killing woman mercilessly." Erza explained.

"I say, we better split up to find them fast." Natsu requested with a very worried face after hearing what Erza had said.

"That's a good idea. But first, wear this." Erza held out 3 magical rings from her pocket.

"What are these for?" Gray asked as he tried to fit the ring onto his finger.

"These are for our communication. Macao gave these to me." she replied.

" Okay. I'll go this way." Natsu said running towards down a path in search of her beloved friends.

Lucy lost consciousness after being cast by a powerful spell.

An hour later...

"U-Uhmm... Where am I?" Lucy said with eyes open.

"Did you have a nice dream, little girl?" Lucy opened her eyes to see who's talking and found a young man sitting in front of her. He was indeed handsome, the same age as hers, had black hair, brown eyes and wore a tux partnered by a black leather shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy who just realized that she was handcuffed in a chair.

"I'm Leon. And I supposed your Lucy, right?"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Well, your pet cat was shouting your name so loud that it annoyed me so I have to knock him out." the young man said pointing a finger behind Lucy where Happy was unconscious and has bruises all over.

"How dare you!" Lucy said as anger started to grow and grow.

The young man didn't react of what she said, instead he stood up, went closer to Lucy and held out a key from his pocket and freed Lucy.

"I hope your ready, Lucy?" Leon gave out a smirked.

"Ready for wha-!" before Lucy could finish, Leon punched her so fast she can't even run or defend herself.

After half an hour, Lucy was lying on the cold floor, coughing blood. She can't even move a finger, since she was covered by bruises and wounds.

"You're not a good fighter, 'ya know that Lucy? How come you belonged to the strongest team of your guild? Hahaha!" Leon teased as he walked towards the door. "Oh! And one more thing..."

PACK!

Leon gave Lucy another strong kick in her stomach that sent her flying and bumped to the wall causing it to break. Leon laughed at the poor Lucy who has lost consciousness and walked towards the door and locked it.

"LUCYYYYYYY!"

"LUCYYY! Where are you?" Natsu shouted as loud as he can but even if he called out her name a million times he can't here any respond and this made him angry at the same time worried.

As he went down, something caught his nose.

"(sniff) It's blood! And there's something mixed with it. But what? It seemed familiar." He followed the scent and he became more worried as he get closer and closer to a room. He tried to open it but it's locked, so he punched it hard causing it to break into many pieces. And there! He saw Happy unconscious and HER Lucy lying on the floor covered by her own blood!

He ran as fast as he can towards Lucy. He hugged her tight not minding the blood stained all over his body.

"...Lucy... Wh-Who did this to you?" Natsu asked hoping for an answer. He rested her head in her golden hair as buckets of tears fall from his eyes.

"Natsu?" Happy, who was now able to walk called out his name and walked towards them. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect h-her." Happy started crying like a baby.

"You didn't have to apologize Happy. It's not your faul-'"

"Oh! So the salamander came to rescue the girl. How adorable." Leon said while walking towards them.

"N-Natsu, h-he's the guy who hurt u-us." Happy said in horror.

"I see." Natsu put Lucy back to the ground gently and faced Leon.

"Happy, can you please take care of Lucy for a while?" asked Natsu as flames are starting to cover his body.

"Don't worry, Lucy will be fine." he replied.

"Thank you Happy... And for you! How dare you hurt my friends like that? I will never forgive you!" Natsu punched the villain on his stomach and Leon punched him on his stomach too.

The fight lasted long but fortunately, Natsu was able to defeat him. Now, he was covered with wounds, cuts, bruises and blood but he didn't mind it, instead he was more worried about Lucy. He went back where Lucy and Happy was.

"Thank you Happy." Natsu thanked as he get Lucy on the ground and put her on his arms.

"...N-Natsu?..." Lucy said weakly.

"Lucy! I'm glad you're awake . I was so worried of yo-!" Natsu was stopped when Lucy stood up and went to his bask.

"HAHAHA ! That should -" Leon was cut off when Erza punched him so hard at the back.

"LUCYY!" Natsu cried seeing Lucy's back with a knife attached.

"I-I'm glad you're alright Natsu..." Lucy was able to give him her usual smile before she collapsed.

"N-No...LUCYYYYY! " Natsu cried out as buckets of tears fall from his eyes again,

"...Whe-Where am I?..." Lucy murmured.

"Lucy!" Happy said hugging Lucy while crying terribly .

"Lucy! We're glad you're awake." Erza said while showing her how happy she is.

"Are you okay now?" Gray asked.

"A little bit. But I'm fine. Thanks." Lucy replied giving everyone her signature smile.

Suddenly, something went from her mind. And it worried her.

"Ahmmm... Where's Natsu?" she said worried.

Happy didn't say any word instead he pointed out his small paw beside Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy was now confused.

"See 'ya later Lucy. We will go to the guild and tell them you're awake." They all waved their goodbyes and left her alone.

Suddenly, she felt like something moved from her side. She slowly pulled the blanket down and spotted Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted from overwhelming happiness.

"Huh?..." Natsu said still sleepy.

"Wake up Natsu!" Lucy shouted causing him to wake up.

"Lucy!" Natsu hugged her upon seeing her . Lucy blushed so red!

"I really missed you Lucy!" said Natsu releasing her from the hug giving her his signature smile,

'Did Natsu said he missed me? Or...' Lucy thought but was stopped when Natsu became silent.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Lucy worriedly.

Natsu then stared straight to her eyes making Lucy blush!

"N-Natsu?...What's wrong?" asked Lucy again.

" You should have never did that.." Natsu said.

"What do you mean..?"

"You should've never saved me back at the mission." Natsu said still staring straight to Lucy.

"B-But Natsu...I need to do it." Lucy said lowering her head down while Natsu was shocked and was speechless.

"I-I need to do it or else I will lose..the one I l-love.." Lucy said as tears run down her face.

"L-Lucy..." was all Natsu could say.

"It's okay if if … yo-you don"t l-love me back. I know you're in love with Li-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu kissed her on the lips . Lucy didn't hesitate, she responded to his kiss and pulled him closer . Natsu put his hand and grabbed Lucy closer through the waist and Lucy played her hands on her head. Two and a half minutes later, they broke for air. Both blushing so hard!

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"It's a proof that I loved you too." Natsu said and smiled.

"But what about Lisanna? I know she loves you." Lucy asked again.

"I love her as a sister. Nothing more. Besides there's only one person in my heart. And it's you Lucy." Natsu said and smiled widely.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy said as she hugged Natsu.

"Lucy.." Natsu said as he rested his head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yes?" Lucy faced Natsu this time.

"Will you promise me that you will never ever leave me?" Natsu asked with a little worried face.

Lucy smiled. "Of course! I will never ever leave your side. And I promise that you will be the only one in my heart!" Lucy smiled then kissed each other again.

**THE END!**

I hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review!

^_^ Spread the NaLu LOVE!


End file.
